kbfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
MONARCH
MONARCH is an organization that appeared in the post-mainstream KB Godzilla films. It originated from Legendary Pictures' Godzilla adaptations. History MONARCH was founded in secrecy in the year 1946, in the wake of the end of World War II, by an international coalition led by American and Japanese cryptozoological societies in order to study mysterious, gigantic beings called Kaiju. They worked in secrecy to study Kaiju activity throughout the mainstream Godzilla films, cooperating with the UNGCC (United Nations Godzilla Cooperation Committee) in the process. MONARCH established relations with the UNGCC during their battle against the Mysterians in Godzilla: Revenge of the Mysterians. Going public In response to the incidents that occurred from Godzilla: Monster of Monsters till Godzilla: Seed of Destruction, MONARCH had began to go public in 2016 and reveal its studies and information about the Kaiju to Mission City. Rodan films In Rodan: Redemption, Lisa Roseanne became a scientist working at MONARCH while working part-time as a fashion designer. Mothra films KB All-Stars events Nazi Zombie invasion of the KB Multiverse (2018) During the Nazi Zombie invasion of the KB Multiverse in 2018, MONARCH and its outposts were captured by the Nazi Zombie Reich, with Outpost 67 in Munich being the first to fall to its invasion. The organization and its assets were liberated when the Reich's dictator, the zombified Adolf Hitler, was defeated by Sailor Moon. Notable MONARCH members in the KB multiverse * Dr. Tendo Serizawa * Lisa Roseanne * Unnamed female official who became Earth's ambassador to Mysteroid Headquarters MONARCH Tower is located in the heart of Mission City, and is the second tallest building in the city after KaijuCorp Tower. The tower was constructed in 2016 and completed in 2018. It had 88 floors and the MONARCH conference room is located at the highest floor. During the Nazi Zombie invasion of the Multiverse in 2018, MONARCH Tower was captured by the Nazi Zombie Reich and its conference room became a temporary bunker for the Reich, with zombie Heinrich Himmler placed in charge of the Reich's military occupation of Mission City. The tower and the rest of Mission City was liberated after Hitler's defeat. Outposts MONARCH has outposts around the world that were constructed to study Titans/Kaiju that were located there. * Outpost 11 - Godzilla Island * Outpost 13 - Janjira, Japan: Built to house the Male MUTO till the mass MUTO breakout of 2018 * Outpost 14 - Mindanao, the Philippines: Built to house the Female MUTO till the mass MUTO breakout of 2018 * Outpost 32 - Antarctica: Built to house the frozen Grand King Ghidorah till 2019 * Outpost 33 - Skull Island * Outpost 45 - San Francisco, United States * Outpost 49 - Loch Ness, Scotland: Built to house Titanus Leviathan * Outpost 53 - Stone Mountain, United States: Built to house Titanus Tiamat * Outpost 54 - Castle Bravo, Bermuda * Outpost 55 - Sedona, Arizona, United States: Built to house Titanus Scylla * Outpost 56 - Isla de Mara, Mexico: Built to house Rodan (Titanus Rodan) and his father * Outpost 57 - Machu Picchu, Peru: Built to house Titanus Quetzalcoatl * Outpost 58 - Rio de Janeiro, Brazil: Built to house Titanus Behemoth * Outpost 59 - Uttara Pradesh, India: Built to house Varan (Titanus Varan) * Outpost 60 - Ankara, Turkey: Built to house Baragon (Titanus Baragon) * Outpost 61 - Yunnan Rainforest, China: Built to house Mothra (Titanus Mosura) * Outpost 63 - Palau: Built to house Manda (Titanus Manda) * Outpost 65 - Cairo, Egypt: Built to house Titanus Sekhmet * Outpost 66 - Manpupuner Rock Formations, Russia: Built to house Titanus Amhuluk * Outpost 67 - Munich, Germany: Built to house Titanus Methuselah * Outpost 68 - Volubilis, Morocco: Built to house Titanus Baphomet * Outpost 69 - Harbin, China: Built to house Gamera (Titanus Gamera) * Outpost 70 - Gobi Desert, Mongolia: Built to house Anguirus (Titanus Anguirus) * Outpost 72 - Lovech, Bulgaria: Built around the remains of Gigan * Outpost 74 - Okinawa, Japan: Built to house King Caesar (Titanus Caesar) * Outpost 75 - Jebel Barkal, Sudan: Built to house Titanus Mokele-Mbembe * Outpost 77 - Devils Tower, United States: Built to house Titanus Abaddon * Outpost 84 - Sapporo, Japan: Built around the deployment centre for MOGUERA * Outpost 86 - New York, United States: Built around the deployment centre for Jet Jaguar * Outpost 91 - Mount Fuji, Japan: Built to house Orochi, the Eight-Headed Serpent (Titanus Yamata no Orochi) * Outpost 92 - Angkor Wat, Cambodia: Built to house Titanus Typhon * Outpost 96 - Dalian, China: Built to house a Meganulon nest till Megaguirus' escape in 2019 * Outpost 98 - French Polynesia: Built to house Zilla (Titanus Zilla) * Outpost 99 - Uluru, Australia: Built to house Titanus Bunyip The MONARCH Museum Opened in 2017, the MONARCH Museum is located beside the Godzilla Museum, which opened in 2011 during the time of Godzilla vs. The Space Monsters. While the Godzilla Museum is dedicated to Godzilla's numerous victories in defending Mission City and the world, the MONARCH Museum showcases the organization's collection of cryptozoological artifacts, which include a disembodied MUTO head. Category:Organizations Category:Mainstream Godzilla series